


give a dog a bone

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Peter Parker, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Knotting, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Peter Parker, Rimming, Rutting, Shower Sex, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, up to you how old peter is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Tony ran into some trouble with a local pack and had to go into hiding. An old friend working at an animal shelter put him up for a while, but couldn't avoid Tony getting adopted.All things considered, Tony's new master is cute. He's sweet, eager to please, absolutely stunning and he smells divine. And, perhaps most importantly, he is entirely convinced that hisAnthonyis just another above-average sized dog.And when the wolf's inevitable rut comes along, those are all things Tony doesn't hesitate to take to his advantage.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 537
Collections: Personal collection for me myself and I 1313





	give a dog a bone

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:**  
>  Seriously. If you can't handle some dog dick, don't read this. Consider yourself warned.

“Look—I know what this looks like, but all I’m asking is that you set me up here for a couple days until the coast is clear, and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Tony held his hands up, palms toward the ceiling, giving the manager his most hopeful smile.

“I’ll pay you handsomely when this is all over, pinky promise. I just have to lay low for a week, maybe two. All I ask is that you give me my own name so some kid doesn’t come up with something stupid like… Spud or Buddy. I won’t get adopted anyway if I give them my best snarl. Please? You know I never say please.”

Tony’s friend took a deep breath and let it out slowly, briefly pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Sure,” she said after another moment’s consideration, “But you’re getting dog food like the rest of them, and if someone comes in to try and adopt you, I’m signing the papers.”

“Deal,” Tony was quick to say as he held his hand out for the other, “Pretty sure I’ll manage.”

Except…

“C’mon, bud, we gotta get you home.” Peter gave another impatient tug on the leash he was holding, trying to get his furry baby to come along.

He’d been acting strange all day. The dog, not Peter. No, Peter was fine. But _Anthony_ had been acting strange. As a matter of fact, he’d been acting this way for a couple of days and it had gotten progressively worse to the point where Peter was seriously considering taking him to the vet simply for his behavior.

He thought he knew enough about dogs when he’d finally managed to convince May to let him adopt one, but Peter found himself a little bit at a loss when for the dozenth time on their short walk, Tony got distracted by another dog passing them by. He was a big dog, so when he got distracted and stopped dead in his tracks like that, it nearly yanked Peter’s arm out of its socket, and that…wasn’t a great feeling.

Peter kept tugging until finally the big beast of a dog decided to come along, and he let out a relieved breath.

“You can sniff butts later. It’s gonna _rain_.”

Finally Tony trotted along as if he was starting to see the importance of getting home within the next twenty minutes. Peter had decided upon the long way home back from the park where he had hoped to tire out the big dog (to no avail) when the clouds started gathering and the people around them seemed to have the same idea about getting inside soon.

At least if it rained Anthony’s dirty paws would be clean. Cleaner than they were from the aftermath of his roughhousing in the park, anyway. May would kill Peter if he dragged the dog inside all muddy and gross and didn’t clean it before she got home. Thankfully she’d be late. She had already left Peter a note on the fridge telling him there was a microwave meal in the freezer and not to wait up in case she had to make some overtime.

Knowing May’s work, she almost always had to work overtime.

Now that Peter had Anthony, at least he didn’t feel so alone when that happened again.

They got interrupted twice more by a passerby walking their dog, and each time it seemed to get harder to tug Tony in the right direction. Peter had thought that taking him to the park would get this strange, pent up energy out, but it seemed to only have gotten worse. Maybe once they’d get home he would call the vet’s office and see if they could give him any advice, because Peter was at a loss.

Back at the apartment in time to avoid the downpour, Tony stuck his nose to the ground as per usual with the intention to sniff around the house for a bit, but Peter grabbed his collar after he’d taken off the leash and started tugging him into the bathroom.

“C’mon big boy. It’s bath time. You like bath time, right? Yeah, you like bath time.”

Tony seemed to enjoy water. He should, otherwise he wouldn’t have stomped in all the puddles in the park. Right?

Peter had only given him a bath once before in the month since he’d first gotten him, and now it was definitely necessary. There was mud caked to the entire underside of the dog’s belly, wrapped around his paws, and even stuck to the underside of his chin and tail. It kind of looked like he’d just laid himself down in a big pile of mud and decided to have a quick nap there. Peter liked to think he would have noticed if Tony had actually done so with how closely he’d watched him while he played.

“Alright. How are we gonna do this without me getting my clothes soaked again. I’m thinking no bath. Maybe just the spray. And maybe, just maybe, you could keep yourself from shaking yourself out this time?” Peter rose a brow at this dog sitting by his feet in the bathroom, who was looking up at him like he was listening to his every word, and understanding it too. Which was just silly. But that didn’t stop Peter from talking to Tony whenever he could. It made him feel a little less alone in the empty apartment. Made him feel a little safer in their neighborhood.

Tony blinked for a moment and then nosed at the hem of Peter’s shirt as if he was trying to get the point across that if Peter would just strip, his clothes wouldn’t get wet.

Peter looked on confusedly as Tony nudged at his shirt, sticking his nose up the front and sniffling across his lower abdomen. He giggled at the feeling and pushed Tony’s nose down, giving him a quick scratch behind the ears.

“I guess that’d work. Try not to ogle too much, okay buddy?” Peter closed the bathroom door with a chuckle and shed his shirt, dropping it into the hamper next to the sink. When he turned back, Tony had already hopped into the bathtub.

Peter had never seen such a well-behaved dog. Not a big one like this, anyway. Not one that had tried growling and snapping at him when they had first met. That attitude had left the building pretty much the second Peter had put his hands into Anthony’s fur and scratched him behind the ears. The dog had melted into a puddle at his feet, which was how Peter knew that this was the dog he had to get.

And now here he was, the most obedient, clever little thing he’d ever met. Peter loved his dog. He might never want to get another one again. Hopefully Tony would live a long life, because Peter planned on spending as much time with him as he could for as long as he could.

Peter reached up to grab the showerhead and turned on the water, angling the thing away from Tony so that it could run warm before he aimed it at the dog’s back end first, working his way toward the back of his neck to get him nice and wet before he’d work in the soap. Getting the water everywhere was quite the task, but when Tony was sufficiently damp and a big portion of the mud had already washed down the drain, Peter put the showerhead down to rise to his feet and grab the dog shampoo.

But the second he turned around, Tony shook out his soaked fur, sending water flying at every angle. Peter felt it splattering against his back, luckily warm but likely dirty with wet mud, and he yelped when he did and immediately spun around again.

Which, in hindsight, was a mistake. Because Tony wasn’t done shaking himself out. He did it again. And now Peter was almost just as drenched as the dog had been just a second ago.

If Tony could have looked amused, he certainly would have. Peter knew it. He looked at the beast for a long few moments, took a deep breath, and then closed his eyes.

“Unbelievable,” he muttered, but there was an amused streak to his voice, “Now what? Look at what you did! I’m dirtier than you are right now and you are the one who rolled in the dirt!”

Peter decided he’d just have to get a shower once he’d cleaned up Tony’s mess. For now, the best he could do was take off his jeans, dump them in the hamper too, and continue what he’d started.

When Peter knelt down by the tub again, Tony leaned his head on the boy’s shoulder, which almost felt as if Tony was saying sorry. He even lapped at the side of Peter’s neck, then at one of his collarbones and shoulders, nuzzling the hollow of his throat before dragging the flat of his tongue over Peter’s sternum, too.

“It’s okay, Tones. I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” Peter scratched behind Tony’s ears and gave his wet head a firm kiss.

But Tony didn’t retreat his head. He continued to lick at the exposed skin of Peter’s upper body, and Peter tried to pay it no mind but when Tony’s tongue accidentally flicked over one of his nipples he couldn’t help but shiver. He cleared his throat. It was nothing. Just an accident. Tony was probably trying to clean him up. Maybe he felt guilty for what he’d done.

Yet as Peter was pouring dog shampoo across Tony’s back, he felt that tongue across his nipple again, and then again quickly after, and Peter clasped a hand over his mouth when his breath audibly caught in his throat.

“Tony…” He muttered, “Hey, c’mon. Don’t do that.”

But Tony wasn’t done yet.

When Peter put down the bottle of shampoo and was about to put his hands through the dog’s fur to get the mud washed out, Tony’s maw closed over Peter’s wrist, and the boy looked on in confusion as he proceeded to try and pull Peter…into the tub?

And despite how odd that action alone seemed to him, all Peter could really think was that it would kind of solve two problems at once. Kill two birds with one stone. Surely people showered with their dogs sometimes?

“Okay, alright. I’m coming in,” Peter goaded gently, giving Tony another kiss on his wet snout before he extracted himself from his grip and stood to shimmy out of his underwear.

Tony looked at him intently, but Peter told himself it was nothing. Tony was just a dog. He wasn’t staring because Peter was naked, he was staring because Peter was Peter and he was his master. Daddy? Father? All of those sounded wrong but Peter had to be one of them. Maybe his cousin, since technically May had signed the papers and paid for the adoption so she was probably the official mom.

It didn’t even matter.

Peter stepped into the tub and purposely ignored the way Tony’s muzzle brushed his cock as he struggled to sit down in the bath with a dog that large taking up so much space in front of him.

That, too, was an accident. And accidents happened. Tony was just a dog.

Peter reached around Tony’s enormous head to start scrubbing the shampoo into his fur, making sure to wash him thoroughly, leaving not a single hair filthy. Tony put his chin down on Peter’s shoulder again while the boy was at it and it was sweet, like Tony was hugging him, almost. Or trying to be closer to him. A dog’s love knew no bounds, Peter had read that somewhere once, and Tony had taken so very well to Peter that it certainly seemed to ring true.

Peter got to Tony’s rear and scrubbed his tail first to get the bad part over with before moving on to the base of the dog’s spine, then his hips, down the outside of his legs before moving back up on the inside. Peter felt Tony start lapping at his skin again, and all he could think was how sweet of a gesture that was, since Peter was convinced Tony was returning the favor by cleaning him up, too.

Blissfully oblivious to what was happening between the dog’s legs as Peter shampooed the inside of one leg, he grabbed the showerhead again to start washing away some more of the mud. The suds now looked brown with the filth, and Peter was already thinking Tony might need a second scrubbing down once he’d rinsed out all the shampoo from the first round. His fur would be so beautiful and shiny once Peter had dried and combed it though. It might take a little while but it would be worth it in the end.

When Peter rinsed the soap out of the dog’s fur and got to his hind legs again, though, he noticed it, and his heart leapt in his throat.

“Tony! Indecent!” He laughed, although it sounded a touch nervous, and he buried his face into the side of Tony’s neck for a moment, “I warned you not to ogle too much!”

Tony whimpered and gave a weak thrust of his hips, which Peter failed to notice.

The shampoo and mud caked to the underside of Tony’s belly had to go though, so Peter had no choice but to get back to work, continuing to aim the stream of water with one hand while the other worked through the fur. He was just a dog, Peter kept telling himself. This was all instinct. He’d get over it soon enough.

But Tony thrust his hips again, panting into Peter’s ear, and Peter’s heart rate spiked. He’d been trying not to look too much, but he had to know where he was going, and the sight that he was met with shouldn’t have made him feel the way it did. The fur on Tony’s belly was short in comparison to that on the rest of his body, and amidst it all his cock was slowly unsheathing, bright red contrasting his dark fur. Peter could only see the tip of it but it already had his mouth running dry.

He realized Tony was putting his weight on him too late. He slid down the tub under the dog’s large paws, dropping the showerhead so that he could try and catch himself, keeping himself from sliding too far down at the very least. He grabbed at the edge of the tub with one hand and at the fur on Tony’s flank with the other. Tony’s hips were still thrusting, and Peter realized that if he didn’t get out from under him it might not end too sanitary for him.

So he tried to push himself back up, but the tub proved to be slippery with the suds from Tony’s shampoo still at their feet. He knew that if he could get his arm up high enough to reach the towel rack, that he’d be able to pull himself up and out of this situation.

In order to reach it, he had to get onto his front. Which was both the biggest mistake and the best decision of his life.

Peter flipped over and tried to pull himself up on the edge of the tub enough to be able to reach the towel rack. But the second he was on all fours, albeit unsteadily, Tony’s nose was in areas that were all too naked for the occasion, sniffing.

“Oh my god _Tony_ ,” Peter groaned, squirming at the unfamiliar feeling, “C’mon, bud. C’mon. Don’t—”

Peter’s knees went weak when Tony’s broad tongue pressed between his cheeks and dragged up his exposed hole, warm and wet and something that should have felt so wrong and yet it didn’t because that tongue…

Tony didn’t stop. He lapped again. And again. And Peter was still reaching for the bar to haul himself up with, he was, he really was, and yet when Tony’s tongue pressed inside of him, suddenly he wasn’t anymore. Peter let out a shuddery breath. He had no idea dogs could do that. Press in so deep with so much ease that it had him whimpering, abdomen pulling tight and head dropping between his shoulders.

It’s not that he was letting it happen. Or so he told himself. He was powerless. That was it. Tony was a big dog and he was so much stronger than Peter and so much faster than him and if this was what he wanted then there was no way Peter could stop it.

Tony gave a satisfied rumble when Peter seemed to give in and was letting him do as he pleased. The boy was loosening up around him slowly but surely, giving in to what was happening and allowing it to transpire without kicking and screaming. As a matter of fact, Peter appeared to be enjoying it.

Which he was. It was one of the reasons why he didn’t care to stop Tony, even though he could reach the towel rack if he wanted to from the position he was in. Instead, he folded his arms on the edge of the tub and rested his forehead on top, and allowed himself to spread his legs a little, arch his back, moan when Tony’s tongue dug deeper and his drool ran down Peter’s perineum and over his balls to his cock which was undeniably hard.

Of course he knew this was wrong. Of course he knew that he shouldn’t have been doing it. But Aunt May wasn’t around to see, and Tony wasn’t going to tell on him. It would be Peter’s secret only.

Tony pulled back, and for a moment Peter thought that it was over. That was it. He’d have to finish washing Tony, dry and comb him, and then shamefully try and get himself off after.

But Tony mounted him. He was heavy on Peter’s back, nearly sent him slipping before Peter could catch himself on the edge of the bath. Tony’s fur was damp but warm along his spine and he could feel him move, feel how his hips bunched up, paws framing Peter’s head where they almost grabbed at his shoulders to pull him back against the sheath around Tony’s cock.

Peter panicked lightly when he felt the dog loom over him like that, heavy and powerful and rendering him practically useless. Especially with how quickly he thrust his hips in an attempt at finding the hole he’d just spread open on his tongue and prepared for himself. Tony’s pointed, wet cock found where he wanted to bury it soon enough, and he thrust forward harshly to unsheathe his full length and force it into Peter’s waiting warmth.

The boy cried out when he was so suddenly filled, Tony’s length reaching depths that his tongue hadn’t been able to yet, stretching Peter’s body around it, forcefully getting him accustomed to his size when Tony barely gave Peter a moment to adjust.

He rocked into Peter, hips snapping, pushing pained moans and gasps out of Peter’s mouth while he was desperately trying to adjust to what Tony was inflicting upon him.

And Tony hadn’t grown to his full size yet.

With every thrust, his cock unsheathed a little bit more, and Peter could do nothing but take it.

The rhythm was erratic and uncoordinated but the angle was perfect and the sharp pain Peter had initially felt turned into something he actually enjoyed more and more as Tony continued to fuck into him.

He was still hard and hadn’t faltered once.

The pace grew more erratic, more frantic, Tony pushed harder and panted faster and Peter could feel him lick and nip at the back of his neck. He couldn’t even begin to analyze that behavior, too caught up in the large cock deep inside of him and the fact that he was so hard he was leaking.

He didn’t think once about what would happen next. Didn’t consider the inevitable. He knew as much about dogs as one could, and yet when something big caught on Peter’s rim on the last few thrusts he didn’t connect the dots.

Tony buried himself in deep and suddenly stilled as he came, pumping his load into his master, filling him up with continuous spurts of his cum while his knot grew significantly in size to trap them together.

Peter cried out at the feeling, his rim stretching around the thickness at the base of Tony’s cock, stretching to something that felt like it shouldn’t have been possible. And he couldn’t even say he didn’t like it, because the second Tony’s knot started to grow and he could feel his cum painting his insides, he reached a hand down and stroked himself to completion with a few quick tugs. He couldn’t escape even if he wanted to. It was too late.

Peter’s face was red and he was shaking when he came down from his orgasm slowly but surely to find that Tony was still inside of him, still stuck to him, and still emptying himself into Peter. The dog stroked the back of Peter’s neck and the hairs at his nape with his tongue, soothing him and helping Peter relax.

He couldn’t stop shaking. Peter wasn’t sure if it was because the realization of what he’d done was setting in, or because his orgasm had been _that_ earth-shattering. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so good and yet so wrong all at once.

It took a while for Tony’s knot to go down enough to slip out of Peter, and the second it did Peter groaned, clenching down on nothing but air and feeling some of Tony’s cum dribble out of his open hole.

Peter felt weak in a good but conflicted way. He slowly lowered himself down, turned over again, and sat for a moment. He ignored how sore he already felt in favor of silently grabbing the shower head and starting to clean himself so that he could get out of the tub. His only objective now was to get out, get dressed, and lie down for a minute. He needed to process this.

He needed to figure out which one he wanted more – to keep Tony away from him and never let it happen again, or allow it at least one more time.

Peter was scared with which of those two was more tempting.

To his credit, Tony acted sheepish when Peter got him out of the bath and dried him off and cleaned up after them. He was particularly quiet, cautious almost in the way he moved around Peter, and still when Peter finally draped himself across the couch in the living room in a pair of soft pajamas Tony hopped up and made himself comfortable draped half across Peter’s chest.

“I don’t know if we should do that again, Anthony,” Peter murmured, looking at nothing in particular, just not at Tony.

Tony whined and Peter dared look at him.

“Liked it that much, huh?”

It was almost as if Tony nodded, with the way his head bobbed up and down. Peter was probably going crazy.

“Shit. Me too…”

At least May hadn’t seen. And she didn’t have to know.

No one had to know.

Peter stroked his hand through Tony’s still slightly damp fur and he smiled at the lick he received to his cheek.

“I guess that was it, huh? You did have to get your energy out. Just… Not at the park.”

Tony heaved a big sigh and put his head down on Peter’s chest. Peter figured he was probably right. Which meant that there would come a moment where Tony got like this again.

By the time that was due to happen Peter hoped he’d figured himself out.


End file.
